Technology Field
The present disclosure relates to a decoding technique, in particular, relates to a decoding method, a memory storage device and a memory control circuit unit.
Description of Related Art
Digital cameras, mobile phones and MP3 players are quickly developed in recent years, so that consumer demands for storage media have also rapidly increased. Since a rewritable non-volatile memory module (for example, a flash memory) has characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure, etc., it is adapted to be built in the aforementioned various portable multimedia devices.
Generally, the smallest unit for storing data in the rewritable non-volatile memory module is a memory cell. Along with increase of a usage level of the rewritable non-volatile memory module, reliability of the memory cells is decreased, which may cause errors of data stored in the memory cells. Therefore, after certain data is read from the rewritable non-volatile memory module, the error may be corrected through a decoding procedure. However, in some decoding procedures performed based on concept of probability, if some parameters used in the corresponding decoding procedures are not adaptively adjusted along with different usage levels of the memory cells, it may cause reduction of subsequent decoding efficiency.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.